iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Noble Families of Pentos
Pentos is a port-city, built upon trade rather than war and conquest, and the wealthiest and most powerful in the city reflect this. Nearly all have a deep and intertwined history with mercantile activity, and the few that don't have gained power from one that has. Main Families Brenyl Specialising in spices and wines, the Brenyl family fleet sail far and wide, trading with Westeros through Oldtown, King's Landing, Planky Town and White Harbour, the other Free Cities, and Qarth, in the far East. The cogs of the family are typically a motley of colours, matching the heraldry that hangs above the gate to their manse in the northwest of the city. Within the walls, a series of gardens and fountains can be found, as well as a library that would put most Westerosi Keeps to shame. The family also owns a Valyrian Steel greatsword, purchased from Qarth many generations ago, as well as great stretches of land to the north of the city and around the ruined city of Ghoyan Drohe. In the past century, two Brenyls have served as Prince of Pentos, but both were executed following Pentoshi defeat at the hands of the Braavosi and Dothraki, respectively. Dynilos The Dynilos family also owns a manse in the Golden District of Pentos, in the northwestern part of the city, and has a similar history in trade in spices. The cogs of the family also specialise in the transport of delicate silks, laces and lens from the Daughters to the south, and have been known to sail as far as the Summer Isles seeking out precious gemstones and exotic hardwoods to transport and sell through the Known World for vast profit. The family owns numerous vineyards and fields to the east of the city. In 215AC, Vargillos Dynilos was named Prince of Pentos after Horaquo's execution. Charismatic, well-loved by the merchants, traders and commonfolk alike, his rule was cut short by the falling of a rock from the heavens to the south of the Free City. Fearing the wrath of the Gods, Vargillos was sacrificed, despite no failing on his part. Iranhor A long-respected family that has called Pentos their home for centuries, the Iranhors are heavily involved in trade with the Vale and Riverlands, bring rare and exotic items from the Free Cities to the people of Westeros for great profit. In more recent years, the Iranhor family is best known for the trio of Princes from the family between the years 223AC and 240AC. The first of the three, Irronar, proved to be a capable Prince who engaged extensively with his Magisters to further increase the wealth and prosperity of the city. When he died of a pox, his brother Irranor was chosen to replace him. Carrying on where his brother Irronar had left off, Irranor proved to be just as capable. As well as carrying out the tasks expected of him as Prince, Irranor ordered changes to tariffs and taxes, bringing new trade and wealth to Pentos. He died at the age of seven-and-thirty when his flagship sunk during a storm. He, like his brother before him, represents a small number of Princes whom were not executed, but instead died through other means. Following the more than twenty years of propserity bestowed upon the city by the Iranohr family, it was little surprise when Irranor's firstborn son, Irris, was chosen to be the next Prince after his father's death. Much to the Magisters' surprise however, Irris proved to be so brazen that within four moons had brought Pentos to the verge of no less than three wars. He was executed before any lasting damage could be inflicted. Narratys Perhaps most famous for the Prince Nevio Narratys, who is said to be responsible for the peace treaty between Braavos and Pentos at the turn of the century, the Narratys family have remained a well-known and powerful family since. Residing in a manse in the western part of the city, the Narratys family owns a menagerie of animals from across Essos, Westeros and Sothoryos, including a pair of striped zorses from the Plains of the Jogos Nhai, half a dozen pale-haired monkeys known commonly as Little Valyrians, and a pool containing a dark-scaled lizard-lion from the Neck. The creatures have proved to be a popular attraction for the wealthy children of the other noble and merchant families, but accidents have been known to occur. The family also owns much of the land around the Pentoshi town of Mantalos, to the southeast of the city, and a Valyrian Steel longsword named Prosperity, in reference to the annual Festival of Prosperity. Category:Pentos Category:Essos Category:Essosi Category:Free Cities